


Universal Chaos: Colliding of The Worlds

by FanficShortStuffRhys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficShortStuffRhys/pseuds/FanficShortStuffRhys
Summary: It was to be nothing more than a simple spell and it would have worked, that is until a certain annoying American intervened. Now it is mass chaos as England and America become part of a world they do not belong to. Others soon follow suit.





	1. My Note To You

**Dear Reader,**

Around 2015-ish I started writing chapters to what is now known as Universal Chaos: Colliding of The Worlds. I began the story in the Star Wars universe, then re-started the story in the Hetalia universe, then re-started it in the Attack on Titan universe. Now, I am back to starting it in the Hetalia: Axis Powers universe.

Why am I posting it now? Well, when I started only a few friends had access to my Google Doc with the chapters. One decided to copy and paste on a certain site to claim as her own writing. It hurt. Others convinced her to take it down and since then I have never posted it or told anyone else. 

I decided to change that. I am going to refine the chapters and post them here. 

Like all fanfictions, there is plenty of characters you will read that do not in any way belong to me.

I wish to thank those who have helped me along the way in writing this. They will be stated in the chapters they helped in. 

**Happy Reading,**

**Rhys (fanfic-short-stuff)**


	2. Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make sure I do not repeat words and phrases. Any comment is helpful!  
> This is a short chapter and most in this multi-chapter fanfic will be somewhat short at first.  
> 

"Dude, it was an accident! Not really my fault that your weird whatcha call it messed up, anyways!"

"I swear to God, America shut up or I'll end you!"

"With what, teapots? Seriously, take a chill pill."

It was going so well for England just half an hour ago. How well? France and he had an actual normal conversation, he was able to finish his novel, take an hour nap, drink his tea hot, finish his newspaper, and chat up an attractive woman at the park. To end the day he was going to watch a play he couldn't attend many years ago through a 'look-portal'. Alas, as the saying goes, "If everything is going well, just wait."

Half way through his carefully prepared chant, Alfred came down to his basement and budded into his words. The last thing he cared about at that moment was why the man was there. Quickly trying to fix his words only made the 'look-portal' worse. He soon created a bright purple rimmed image into an unknown scene with an ear piercing screech much like the scream of a Banshee filling the room. In the state of confusion and now blindness from the bright glow, England bumped into his stand that held his book, though he managed to grasp the object, in the process he lost his footing on the old stone floor and began to fall down to the image. America tried to reach out and grab him but caused himself to follow. From there neither truly remembered the following events besides waking up next to each other in a field of cows.

"Alright. You're right. We need to stay calm and take in the situation at hand." Scanning the area, the Brit spotted his tattered book. "HA! Bloody- America, we can fix this!" Grabbing the book he flipped through page after page in a remarkable speed.

"Seriously? I think after what just happened, magic is the last thing we want to use."

Feeling his companion getting closer, England turned to him. "Tsk. Any better ideas Mr. Hero?" The mocking tone was sharp and snarky. "No? I thought so! Now-"

"Yes. I do have an idea." America boasted out. "Why not find out where we are?" America held up his phone as if a trophy and began typing. Patiently England waited. "Uh- Iggy."

"Don't call me that."

"My phone says our location cannot be found. Like, legit, it ain't even working worth sh*t."


End file.
